


Force Skype Calls

by AsoIaF_Jess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, I’ll keep this going as long as I can, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, force as a space skype, propably canon compliant, romantic subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsoIaF_Jess/pseuds/AsoIaF_Jess
Summary: EDIT February 2018This is on hiatus right now. I am mentally not in a good enough place to write, so sorry. Uni and family stuff keeps me busy.Why do I post this?I don’t have an outline, nor any idea if I’ll continue. Anyway, initially I was just gonna write the first hut scene, but I kept going.So now, it’s their interaction through the force bond.Both Kylo and Rey don’t know how it works.You’ve seen the movie, I try to stay within canon, but I can’t afford to see it again and again, so the dialogue and timing might be a bit off.





	1. First contact

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the hut scene nr. 1 from “the last jedi”
> 
> So now it’s three chapters, i want to fill in the gaps between Rey and Kylo’s/Ben’s conversations.  
> I’ve only seen the movie once, so I try remember the original dialogue, but it might end up different in the chapters, especially since I watched it in German, not English.
> 
> Wrote this half an hour ago on the train back home.

Slowly Rey‘s eyes fluttered open and as soon as her mind registered that she was awake, she was forced to acknowledge something else, too.  
Or someone else for that matter. 

She breathed evenly, focusing on keeping her heart rate down, as if a heartbeat too loud would betray her presence. 

What utter nonsense, since she could also feel his breathing now.  
He inhaled and exhaled at the same pace, his heart beating to the same rhythm. 

Rey gave up hiding, and sat up, looking into the direction she felt his signature coming from. 

She was in a hut, on Ach-To, he couldn’t possibly be there. Not really- Raising her head, she saw him.  
He sat across the room, staring at her.  
Two pairs of brown eyes boring into each other.  
Rey felt her pulse pick up. 

„How did you find me? Are you-“ her voice trailed off.  
„... really here?“ she finished. 

„I don’t know.“ His tone was surprised, yet casual; no hint of malice or hidden intentions.  
Kylo Ren truly didn’t know. 

„Well, I am not wherever you are. Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours.” He raised an eyebrow, looking around the room for a while, before his eyes landed on her again.  
“I can see only you.”  
Rey tried to ignore the effect this obviously had on her.  
Flushed cheeks, she tensed up.  
Kylo Ren looked at her imploringly, as if he needed her to confirm this connection. 

Some of her blood apparently reached her brain now, and images flooded her memory. 

He had killed Han, almost killed Finn and fought her. And the scar on his face was her own doing after all

Rey’s hand crawled under her blanket and grabbed the blaster there tightly.  
“Is it stun or kill?” A part of her wondered;  
While another part, one that had deep roots reaching to the core of her very soul, a part that had been there ever since her first day on Jakku, which was focused on surviving and surviving only, aimed and fired. 

The moment the bolt should have made impact Kylo Ren disappeared into thin air. 

Leaving Rey alone and more confused than ever.


	2. Kylo’s thoughts

He did not know, which sensation was more prominent:  
The dull pain of the blaster bolt or the earth shattering, mind blowing shock of discovering this connection. 

On second thought, it probably was the latter.  
“A force bond” Kylo Ren mumbled to himself.  
“How did that happen?” He chuckled incredulously. 

 

He traced his face with his hands, still breathing fast at the revelation.  
The more he thought he about it, the more the pain in his abdomen subsided.  
Not that a simple blaster bolt could have damaged him significantly anyway. 

“How?”  
And since when...

True, it had only been a few days, maybe a week since the destruction of starkiller base, since she left him bleeding on the ground, while both were ripped apart as the earth split open between them. 

He remembered it vividly, having gone through it all, his failure, over and over again in his head, every waking moment since then. 

The bacta tape healing his wound had stretched his skin uncomfortably and a part of him was glad to be rid of it.  
However baring his face in front of the Supreme Leader had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. 

Not because of the scar, well not only because of the scar. It was far from his only one. More because Snoke -“The supreme leader!” He corrected himself- to him this scar was a visible reminder of the weakness still left in his apprentice.

Kylo stood up and walked to a mirror, his fingers tracing the line of his scar.  
He did not mind it as much as he had thought he would, when he woke up on the finalizer, his face burning from defeat and pain, spreading from his eyebrows all the way down to his chest. 

“No.” Kylo Ren thought to himself. Scars were a visible reminder, yes. But not of weakness, but of strength. Both his own and his opponent’s. 

“Rey” he breathed, reaching out with the Force.  
He closed his eyes and breathed, inhaled and exhaled. He felt his heart rate slowly go back to normal.  
Yes. There was a flicker, a small warm flame somewhere in the distance. 

He had not underestimated her.  
He had just gotten distracted by that traitor who helped her escape.  
Did that on live? He did not know or care.

Kylo could not bring himself to regret the fight.  
After all, what could he have done? He had not wanted to hurt Rey, not then and not now. 

He remembered her mind, her strength. How else would she have survived all those years on Jakku, scrapping for metal, while fighting off those older and bigger than her? 

Even though it truly was not funny, the corner of his mouth crept up. Of course her first reaction was to attack him with whatever was within her reach. 

She had so much anger within her.  
“Good luck becoming a Jedi with so many emotions troubling you.” Kylo thought to himself before he went to the ‘fresher. The warm water helped him regain his composure.

His mind still going through the implications of their connection, Kylo Ren fell asleep, with one last question flowing through his mind. 

“Should I tell my master?”


	3. Afterthought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s quater past eleven here and I wrote this chapter while watching Iron Man with my family. Enjoy.

It was no use going back to sleep:  
Firstly because Rey’s mind was racing, as well as her pulse, she could feel it throbbing fast everywhere.  
And secondly because now there was a giant hole in her hut through which she could hear the agitated muttering of the other inhabitants. 

“How am I supposed to explain this?“ 

Rey let her head drop into her hands. She needed some explanation, something believable, because she sure as hell was not going to tell Luke Skywalker the truth. 

If she did, he’d probably chain her to the Falcon and force push it to the other end of the galaxy. 

He’d been so reserved and unwilling to train her, she could hardly greet him with: “Oh, I had a vision of Kylo Ren, so I shot it with my blaster.” 

A breathless laugh, more of a sob really, escaped her mouth. 

Rey took a deep breath and steadied herself. 

When she went outside, Skywalker was already there talking with the Lanai. 

Those weird greyish creatures, who usually went about their days in complete peace and serenity, were now completely beside themselves. 

“The blaster had definitely not been set on stun.” Rey thought to herself, looking at the gaping hole not only in her hut, but the next one as well. 

So he couldn’t have been real, could he? Kylo Ren... if he’d been there, physically the hit would have...  
He was strong,yes. She remembered the terrible Sound Chewbacca’s crossbow had made, when it hit him; right after Han.... no, she could not think about that right now. 

Anyway. “He had taken that hit yes, but he bled, so even the mighty Kylo Ren couldn’t have brushed off a blaster set on “kill”.” Rey thought sullenly.

And besides, wouldn’t he have tried to fight her as well? 

“He would not have been that calm, in reality, right?“

Rey brushed the thought aside only to find blue, expectant eyes focusing on her. Waiting. 

“I was cleaning my blaster and it went off.”  
Luke did not seem particularly interested, more annoyed at her nonchalant answer. 

Rey gulped down her embarrassment and went past him trying to apologise to the Lanai, but she was only met with incomprehensible yet obviously angry responses. 

“Kriff! Can I do anything to help?” Rey looked more at Luke’s feet than his face.  
Luke sighed deeply and responded: “I think you’ve done enough for today, they’ve been taking care of these buildings since the days of the first Jedi. I think they’ll manage without your assistance.” 

He looked at her not unkindly now.  
“Let’s go.”

Luke motioned towards a hill, then turned his back to her and started to walk. 

Rey remained still for a few seconds, shaking her head as if to rid herself of the last remains of her disturbing awakening. 

“What if he was real?” 

Unable to answer this disconcerting hypothesis, she cleared her mind and followed Luke.


	4. Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in the bathtub , well partly.  
> Mostly again in the train ^^

The meeting with Hux was going as expected, thinly veiled hate radiating from that ginger piece of banta shit, while Kylo listened calmly to his plans. 

Apparently his engineers had managed to create a new tracking device enabling the First Order to follow ships even if they made an escape attempt at light speed through hyperspace. 

“Well, General. I have to admit I am impressed.” 

Hux lips formed such a thin line they almost seemed to disappear into his powdery white face. His praise apparently angered the redhead.

“The Supreme Leader will be pleased, did you already give him a demonstration?” 

Kylo Ren knew full well he had, as if Hux would ever voluntarily schedule a meeting unless he had been ordered to do so by the supreme leader himself. 

“Of course I have Ren.” the General spat out.   
Thoughts Hux was probably not even forming consciously reached Kylo. 

“Thinks I’d show him first/Look into the mirror/failure/still so arrogant after a little trash picker defeated him/failure scratched in his face.” 

Hux’ hate often betrayed him, though capable in military matters; Kylo had to admit begrudgingly, he wasn’t even half as strong mentally as he thought. 

In moments like these Kylo missed his mask, just so he’d have a few seconds to ponder how he wanted to react.   
But he could not go back to wearing it, especially since it was nothing but trash now anyway.   
Even his grandfather’s scorched mask was in better shape. 

“Anything else you wanted to add?” Kylo stared him down, he used a little bit of the force, just enough to make Hux’ chest tighten. 

“Nothing.” The other man responded through clenched teeth, his face growing redder with each passing second. 

Kylo Ren couldn’t help himself, an amused glint creeping into his eyes.  
Finally Hux’ face reached the colour of his hair and Kylo reached out to assess his level of discomfort. Perfect. Hux did not notice the force, he would leave this meeting thinking it was Kylo’s mere presence that made him feel like this. 

He released him saying “Well, good fortune with your mission then.”

————————————————————————————————————

There was not much to do after the meeting, no attacks were planned, the First Order was still busy locating the Resistance’s base.  
And they kept quiet, understandably. After they had managed to destroy Starkiller Base, well that had been his fa-  
Han Solo.   
Kylo Ren’s hand clenched to a fist. 

Han Solo and that traitor had prepared the attack yes, and that pilot, who blew it up... the same one he had held as prisoner. 

Kylo was still alone in the conference room. A wave of frustration washed over him, and Kylo screamed, letting out some of the tenseness. 

The stormtrooper they had trained, the pilot he had taken captive and his own father... and Rey.

No, the resistance wasn’t much of a thread now, especially with the New Republic gone. Well, as long as Skywalker stayed a hermit.

“Has she found him ?” Kylo wondered. “If she were still on the Rebel’s base, wouldn’t I have felt the General?”   
But then again their connection had been short-lived.  
His hand drew circles over the spot on his abdomen where the blaster bolt hit him.

Kylo relaxed a bit, whatever their connection was, he was sure the force would show him the way. 

“Maybe this way, finally, I can find Skywalker. And her.”


	5. not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> it's the 23rd December.  
> I wish you all merry Christmas and I am really sorry it took so long, this chapter was one hell of a bitch.  
> and as I still haven't rewatched I have no idea when this conversation occurs in canon.

“No!” Rey started groaning mentally, “Not again. Kriff!”  
This reaction was no way to avoid it, the louder, the more passionate she was, the stronger he’d sense her, right? 

After that strange morning, she’d just tried to stop thinking about him. Tried more or less successfully to convince herself, that it had just been a dream. 

Their fight in the snow had not even been that long ago, so it was understandable that a part of her was still processing those events and wondering what he was doing now. 

However, now she felt his, damn, “What is the word for that?”, signature, presence ?

Steadying her breath, Rey turned around, her heart beating in her throat and not a second too soon.  
She saw dark corridors, similar to those she remembered from her very short imprisonment on Star Killer Base.  
Half a heartbeat later, he emerged from a door on the right side. 

Luckily, he didn’t fall at that speed.  
“Why was he so eager?”, she wondered  
If this was real, this meant the last time, she had really shot him with a blaster. 

“Wait! Was he planning to - ?”

She felt a wave of the force roll over her.  
Apparently he did.  
“Fuck!”

Only now did she look into his face.  
He seemed unnerved and out of his breath.  
Without that mask of his, he truly wasn’t that good at keeping his emotions hidden.  
His face was slightly red and he nervously ran a hand through his ebony hair. 

Kylo Ren stretched out his hand.  
“What was he doing?” Rey wondered, but when she tried to back away, she knew. He kept her in place.

Rage boiled up in her, “How is this possible?!” 

Slowly Kylo Ren came closer, his outstretched hand now close to her face. 

He had a curious expression in his eyes, hesitant, almost afraid.  
What of? Obviously he was the one in charge now. Rey glared angrily at him. 

“You will bring Luke Skywalker to me.” His voice rang through their bond, dark and vibrating.  
He stared into her eyes, heartbeats passed, and with every passing one he somehow seemed to grow closer. 

“Wait! No!” She had to focus, he said she should hand Skywalker in.  
Rey forcefully cleared her mind, when he surprised her yet again. 

“No. You won’t.” He said, shaking his head, dark curls framing his face. His voice was lower now.  
“The strain would kill you. Where are you now? Show me.”  
Kylo Ren’s voice wasn’t aggressive, just steady and imploring. 

“Why did he think that would work?” Rey thought.

True, he had caught her off guard.  
She still couldn’t move or snap out of their connection, but her mind was her own, however many waves of the force he sent washing over her.  
Rey stared him down, keeping her thoughts uninteresting for him, should he manage to catch a glimpse of them. 

 

His face looked different, kind of harrowing. Rey’s gaze softened and her thoughts drifted off.  
She had killed people, Stormtroopers like Finn.  
But they head all looked the same in their armor and she had shot them and then run off. Clean, quick.

This now felt different.  
What had it looked like, when it had still been fresh.

She did not remember.  
It had been dark back then, and she had been so focused on surviving only, that she did not even notice, not really.

Later in the falcon after her blood had cooled down and she bad convinced herself that Finn wasn’t dying, a part of her started to wonder what would become of Kylo.  
Which part of his face exactly she had hit and if someone found him.... or if he still lay there in the snow... 

She forced herself to look at the thin line crossing his face from his eyebrows down to his neck. 

Her own handiwork.

————————————————————————————————————

He gave up trying to suck the location from her mind, he had not really expected it to work anyway.  
He really just wanted to try out his boundaries, thinking, hoping the force might have heightened his powers through their bond.

But no, except for a few strings, her mind remained regarded and mystery to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hope you are all in a better mood than I. 
> 
> Well honestly I am fine, just for the first time in 21 years I am not in a christmassy mood ( yeah I am twenty one and even at half a year old I was happier about christmas, I have incredibly cute pics of me and my family.) Okay seriously now I'll just put this at the end so I don't distract you.


End file.
